Deeper than Words
by TheQuietScreams
Summary: "If you need anyone to talk to, just remember, I'm just one sake bottle awaaaaayyyyyy!" Yuriko bumbles away giggling as Renji face palms and thought tohimself, Why do I always get the random drunk-wait! Did she just steal my bottle of sake? more info inside! RenjixOC


I want to try something.. Two different fanfics intertwining with one another.

This fanfic and Dark Blue

Though, you don't really have to read the other fanfic to understand what's going in this fanfic, though it would bring more depth into both story lines. So. This is kinda a OC/Renji centric fanfic. Their relationship-like anyother, begins as strangers meeting under odd circumstances to something more...This is an intro of how they meet and This will be updated around the same time as I update Dark blue... And the chapters will be longer.

So!

Read and review! :)

* * *

A new cheerful sake tainted Shinigami bumbled her way through the seireitei drunk. The reason for such drunkenness is because she was promoted as the 5th seat in division.

"Come on! Sing with me Reiko!" Yuriko loops her arm with Reiko's and began to sing under the bright moon laughing, "When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear, and I feel so fine just to know that you are mine!"

Reiko holds onto Yuriko laughing because this is who Yuriko is. There's no changing that.

"Nah, it's okay... Here.. I need to turn this corner... You can handle yourself from here right?"

Yuriko playfully scoffs, "Pffffttt... I'm a shinigami... I can handle myself! You go on, to-to-to- your...room! Right! And I'll go back to my room!" Yuriko give Reiko thumbs up as she turned around and walked.

_Okay Yuriko! Think! Think! Which way to my room?_

Yuriko takes a look at her left hand then her right hand and smiles, "The right side is always the right side!"

She turns right and walks past her division barracks happily singing, "sunhine, lollipops and rainbows" without keeping track of where she was. That was when she smelled the scent of sake with her impeccable nose that lead her to division 6 barracks.

_Ah! Sake! Sake Kasumi and Reiko denied me...Hmph!...I wonder if I can bum off a couple of drinks..._

Yuriko slinks right into division 7 following the scent of the sweet sake she longs for...

She continues to follow the sweet scent of sake that eventually lead her to a red head shinigami who was drinking alone, "Hi there! It's mighty lonely to drink alone... Can I partake you for some sake?"

The red haired Shinigami looks at a drunk Yuriko oddly as her brown eyes glimmers at the sight of sake, "You are?"

"Oh!" Yuriko's head pops up with a chummy toothy smile, "Right! I'm Yuriko! What about you?" she comfortably seats herself next to Renji, helping herself to some sake and she lets out a sigh of content, "It's such a nice night out..."

"Yeah.. It's Renji-wait!" Renji scoots away from Yuriko, "You don't belong here..."

"Aww... come on!" Yuriko scoots over towards Renji as she nudges him, "Don't be like that! Don't be a downer.. Laugh a little..."

Renji scoffs as he watches Yuriko at the corner of his eye, "There's nothing funny to laugh at..."

"Eh?" Yuriko looks at Renji and studies him, "You seem distressed... Wanna talk about it? I'm a good therapist when I'm drunk apparently..."

"It's none of your concern." Renji unintentionally spited as his eyes narrowed, "Why are you even here?"

Yuriko looks at Renji with a cheeky smile, "It's the scent of sweet sake... It's the nectar of the gods.. It can give you courage or it can destroy you and apparently, it gave me courage to come here and partake you with your sake so I can become your therapist."

Renji face palms. Out of all the shinigamis Yuriko has to be the one that bumbles into him. Why can't someone more humorus or at least someone familiar bumble towards him. At least he'll have someone to talk to.

"Why is it that I get the random wandering drunks?" Renji mumbles face palming.

Yuriko tilts her head with a confused look, "Wha?"

"I said it's getting late.."

"You're right!" Yuriko points he finger at him, narrowing her eyes with a toothy smile, "It is getting late... I guess I'll get going now..." Yuriko slinks a bottle of sake in her sleeves, "I'll see you around... umm... it's..."

"Renji."

"Rigghhhhhttt..." Yuriko giggles as she gets up bumbling, "If you need anyone to talk to, just remember, I'm just one sake bottle awaaaaayyyyyy!"

Yuriko bumbles away giggling as Renji face palms, _Why do I always get the random drunk-wait! Did she just steal my bottle of sake?!_


End file.
